SORPRESA
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Este día, sin lugar a dudas, seria un día para recordar.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat pertenece a Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

><p><em>«SORPRESA»<em>

* * *

><p><em>Nueve meses exactos.<em>

_El dolor esta vez fue más fuerte._

_La cara de mi marido es todo un poema. Soy yo la que lo debe tranquilizar cuando tendría que ser a revés._

_— No estés nervioso amor—. Es lo único que puedo decirle, antes de que otra contracción me hiciera ver, literalmente, estrellas, grite por el dolor y eso no ayudaba en nada a mi ya casi desmayado esposo._

_Él se encontraba más nervioso que yo; nuestro primer bebe estaba dando muchos problemas y el otro problema era que Kuon no podía más de los nervios y sin contar con las nueve horas que llevaba de labor, me encontraba agotada._

_Mi adorado __«padre» estaba filmando el parto, lo cual, a decir verdad me incomodaba bastante. Fue algo a lo que no pude negarme ya que vino a Japón solamente por este día, se convertiría en abuelo._

_— ¡Kuon! — Tomé su mano, apretándola muy fuerte ya que nuestro bebe estaba por nacer, no escuchaba nada de lo que me __decían, sólo me concentraba en tranquilizar a mi esposo ya que por trabajo no pudo estar en algunas consultas con el doctor por no decir en la mayoría, pero entendía, el trabajo era trabajo. Kuon no quería perderse el parto._

_Pude escuchar un llanto furioso que provenía de mi hijo, me sentía tan feliz, después de tantos meses al fin..._

_—«Es un niña»—. __Pude escuchar a la enfermera decir._

_Pude ver que a mi esposo se le iluminaba el rostro con nuestra pequeña en sus brazos y me miraba, feliz y ya sabíamos como la llamaríamos..._

_—Odette—. Ese era el nombre de mi preciada hija._

_Lo que mi marido no sabía era que esto recién comenzaba, de nuevo ese dolor en mi vientre, que hizo que Kuon le entregara a nuestra bebe a una enfermera, tanto él como su padre me miraban preocupados._

_—Querido, olvide decírtelo, tendremos otro bebe—. No me culpen, es que ambos estábamos muy ocupados y ese pequeño detalle se me olvido contárselo..._

_3-2-1 Escuche un golpe, un golpe muy fuerte, Kuon se había desmayado y padre estaba pálido con cámara en mano._

_Sólo un último esfuerzo más y allí pude oírle llorar, mi otro hijo había nacido._

__—_«Es un varón»_— Yo estaba feliz, ya quería tenerlos en mis brazos.__

_Sí, un niño, sentí otro golpe más..._

_Se supone que la que estaba teniendo a los bebes era yo, no ellos. pero allí estaban, padre e hijos desmayados en el suelo. Creo que dejare que ellos elijan el nombre de mi bebe. Este día, sin lugar a dudas, seria un día para recordar._

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Skip Beat! no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>SORPRESA.<span>_**

* * *

><p>— ¡kuon! Kuon despierta...— Escuchaba la voz de mi Kyoko-chan, ella me llamaba...<p>

Poco a poco el hombre volvió en si, su mujer lo estaba llamando y despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, es que desmayarse no fue lo más inteligente que hizo en toda su vida pero ¿Quién lo podría culpar? Esperaba un bebe y en su lugar tuvo dos. No culpaba a Kyoko por no decirle ya que durante el embarazo estuvo muy sensible y no podían comunicarse mucho y ambos mantenían sus trabajos que los dejaban agotados.

kuon sonrió a su mujer, quien le devolvió el gesto, se había despertado justo antes de que la trasladaran a una habitación y para su sorpresa vio una cámara de vídeo en el suelo, un zapato al lado y el cuerpo sin conocimiento de su padre, suspiro tranquilo y se rió de él mismo como también de su padre, era increíble.. Su mujer tuvo a sus hijos, su padre y él, simples espectadores no lo soportaron y terminaron desmayados... Solo esperaba que nadie viera ese vídeo o que ella se compadeciera de ellos. Su padre nunca mostraría ese vídeo ya que el también se había desmayado y todos se reirían de ellos. Por esa parte estaba tranquilo.

Kuu tuvo que ser atendido por un doctor y Kuon se rió de su situación. Increíble, se había desmayado... Recordó que tenía una hija hermosa de nombre Odette, quien se parecía mucho a él... Y se moría por conocer a su otro hijo.

Mientras acompañaba a su mujer no pudo evitar besarle con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios que lo decía too, estaba cada día más enamorado de aquella mujer, SU mujer y de nadie más. Sí, Kuon Hiruzi era super posesivo y eso nadie se lo quitaba.

Los minutos pasaban y su ansiedad crecía, no sabía como Kyoko estaba tan tranquila, él quería ya mismo a sus pequeños...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Una hora después.<span>_**

Kuon ya estaba que trepaba las paredes de aquella habitación, sus nervios podían más que las palabras de su esposa, que le decía que estaban revisando a los niños y practicando-les los exámenes correspondientes...

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera, quien entraba con una pequeña en su brazos; su hija ya estaba allí. La mujer le entrego a la bebe a su esposa quien estaba tan feliz.

Kuon se acercó a ellas y vio aquella carita de ángel que había imaginado en sus sueños y que tanto había añorado, al final la tenía... No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que entrara de nuevo la enfermera. De verdad, la mujer solo había tardado unos minutos los cuales fueron eternos para él... No era para menos... **_Padre primerizo_**, nadie podía culpar-lo.

Una segunda enfermera entro, para sorpresa de él y una gran sonrisa de su mujer, venía con otro bebe... Pero si sus hijos ya estaban allí, estaban en brazos de la mujer de su vida, no entendía absolutamente nada.

— Aquí traigo a su otro hijo...

Kuon dejó de escuchar, miró a su mujer que tenía a dos de sus hijos en brazos, miró a la enfermera quien traía un tercer niño... Y solo entonces... Kuon despertó...

* * *

><p>Kyoko estaba nuevamente embarazada y tenía unas pesadillas terribles, no quería que le pasara lo de la primera vez. él aun recordaba el haberse desmayado, su padre también lo había hecho pero al contrario de su sueño, su padre se había encargado de mostrar el vergonzoso momento de su perdida de conocimiento...<p>

El sueño o más la pesadilla que había tenido sobre un tercer bebe lo atormentó desde que supo el estado de su esposa, aproximadamente, hace seis meses... Y no le daban tregua...

Odette y Kyon eran su adoración, ya tenían cinco años y estaban feliz por su nuevo hermanito... Él no podía dormir... Y esta vez ni el trabajo impedía de que él estuviera en los controles y revisiones de rutina de su mujer con el especialista... Ya no quería más sorpresas... Ya no...

* * *

><p>Fin.<p> 


End file.
